


Gram Gram Collection

by TheOvidians



Category: ROTTMNT - Fandom, Rise of the TMNT - Fandom, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: AU of series finale, Fluff to cope with the finale, Karai's point of view, first-person-narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvidians/pseuds/TheOvidians
Summary: In this alternative version to the series’ finale, Karai (Gram Gram) got to meet and live with Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Leo for several months. During this time, she becomes a dear part of their family and experiences lots of (mis)adventures with each of them. This short story collection will focus with every chapter on Karai’s interactions with one of the turtles, while teaching, laughing and fighting alongside them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Gram Gram Collection

My story begins many centuries ago, but this is not the story I’m about to tell you. You could say, I was reborn into a world I didn’t know, surrounded by beings and people, who all seemed as strange to me as the yokai of my home country.   
Am I even a person myself?   
I’m honestly not quite sure.   
When I sealed away my father, Oroku Saki, my body had merged with my spiritual energy and turned me into a living seal. My consciousness in this state has always been there, free-floating in the twilight realm with no destination and no purpose except to remain right where I was. Sometimes I revisited memories again and again and again. Sometimes I would try and talk to my father, but his mind lied dormant and he never replied to me, not when I shouted at him or cried or cursed, not when I said how sorry I was for what had to be done and how I wished our story would have a different ending.   
But its conclusion had been definite. I had literally sealed our fates.  
Time passed in this realm in an endless circle with no beginnings nor ends, so it felt like infinity had passed, or maybe it had just been mere moments when suddenly the realm was flooded with bright light and I could hear several distinct voices. Different shapes of figure entered the realm and grasped the handle of the sword in which my being had remained dormant. These impressions had all been more like feelings than actual impressions, but I was sure someone reached for me and a rush of warmth flowed through me.   
Time began to turn again.  
I knew that taking me away from this place would doom humanity, it’s the worst-case scenario.  
The part of me that had stayed human during all these years however yearned to be taken away from this forsaken place. I bathed in the warmth that engulfed the whole realm and feared to return to the cold of my prison.  
The sword came loose.  
My soul split away from the demon.  
My father’s spirit escaped into nothingness, the moment the seal was broken.   
I was taken through a portal away from the twilight realm and back into the human world. Everything would be different this time around and yet it would come to the same end.  
Listen closely to what I’m about to tell you. I don’t know how much time I’ve left, so lean in close and I’ll tell you about my new life, of my second chance and how I get to meet four turtle yokai, a human girl and a rat and how they became my dearest family.


End file.
